LOOM (1990)
Loom is a graphical adventure game originally released in 1990. It was both developed and published by Lucasfilm Games (now called LucasArts). Loom was originally only playable on platforms such as DOS and Mac OS until it's re-release on Steam in 2009. In this game you make use of drafts (magic spells) to move forward. Characters *Bobbin Threadbare *Dame Hetchel (Mother Hetchel) *Elder Atropos *Elder Clothos *Elder Lachesis *Cygna Threadbare (deceased mother of Bobbin Threadbare) *Bishop Mandible (Guild of Clerics) *Cob (Guild of Clerics, Bishop Mandible's assistant) *Forman Nailbender (Guild of Blacksmiths) *Rusty Nailbender (Forman Nailbender's son) *Fleece (Guild of Sheperds) *Dragon *Edgewise (Guild of Blacksmiths) *Master Goodmold (Guild of Glassmakers) *Master Crucible (Guild of Glassmakers) *Chaos Walkthrough *From the mountain cliffs, listen to the messenger nymph (if you have CD version Steam or read if playing the DOS version [[wikipedia:SCUMM|SCUMM]]) *Make your way down to the valley to the left of the screen. *Go down the path on the right and into the village. *Go to the left-most hut, which is the council. Look around, the Loom is there, the elders are having a meeting. *Before you leave that screen, pick up the distaff. *You can try to leave, or cast OPEN (ECED) on the egg. Either way the egg will hatch. OPEN *ECED *Mother Hetchel will explain what is going on. *Get out of that hut and go up the path you came from. *On that screen go to the leftmost part of the screen. You will see trees and a cemetery. *Touch the thorns, a bunny will flee only to get caught by the owl. *Once the owl has flown away, it will go into one of the tree-holes. *Now all the tree holes are filled, checking them all out, will give you one of these drafts (take note of the one you get): LIGHT *CDDC *CCCC *DCCD *Time to go back to the village and check the other huts. *Make your way to the hut right of the council. *It is dark, so cast the spell you just learned to light it. *Click on the spinning wheel, and it will spin a new spell (take note of the one you receive): STRAW INTO GOLD *CCCE *DDDE *DEDE *DEDC *If you cast the spell you just received backwards you can cast the GOLD INTO STRAW draft! *Practice is key, turn all straw into gold before you leave! *Get out and go straight to the right-most hut. The bubbling pot has a draft called dye (take note of it); make sure you use it on everything you can. DYE *CCCD *CDCD *DDCD *This draft is reversible, make sure you also try it backwards to BLEACH objects. *Get out of the hut and go left on that shore (pass the council). You will eventually reach a dock with seagulls. *There is a clam nearby and you can OPEN the clam by casting the open spell. *Now make your way to the top of the cliff when you started the game from. *You can touch the leaf and it will fall (but it's not required). *Point your distaff at the sky and cast OPEN. The sky will open furiously and thunder will rip the tree. *The tree trunk will float on the beach, toward the dock you just saw. *If you haven't already, you may be learning a new note around this time: F''' **''If you haven't learned it by now, try casting drafts around the island and you will learn it soon enough!'' *Go to the dock again, and use the tree to sail off the island to the left. *There is a twister there. Pointing/clicking at it will give you another draft (take note): TWIST *CFCC *DEFC *FDDE *Casting this spell backwards will '''untwist things! *Cast the draft backwards on the twister and you will get rid of it OR before you do that you can click behind the twister to give Bobbin a scare. *Once you're past the twister, you will reach the other side of the sea. Another note will come to you as soon as you reach the shore: G Category:Walkthrough